The God of High School DxD
by Jesters Right Hand
Summary: Kaneki gets put in a new world and he gains a new ad to see how he will change the fate of the DxD world.
1. The Awakening

**This is my first Fan fiction so I will not know some terms.**

 **Enjoy the Fan fiction.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaneki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke to nothing, but darkness."Oh that's right I died."

Kaneki started to remember what went down and how he died.

"That's right Arima in the CCG. We fought and I lost, but where am I."

Suddenly a load booming voice was heard.

"Welcome to the afterlife Kaneki Ken."

"Who are you, Kaneki said Questionably.

"In this world I'm known as Great Red, but you may call me Red."

"So Red What am I doing here."

"Well you died, and any people with enough power can claim a soul if they want. I picked you as my wielder and partner."

"Wait Wielder,"Kaneki was confused, how was he going to wield a freaking dragon that looked like he can eat half of Tokyo in a single bite.

"Kaneki, I am going to resurrect you and you will forge your life how you want. Although I will not force you, but I will grant you any wish your heart may desire as incentive."

Kaneki thought hard and long.

"I wish to keep being a ghoul."

"very well, your wish has been granted."A swirling storm of magic washed over Kaneki."Now for your question, I am going to change my form to what you want, but that's for later."

Then before Kaneki could even say anything else, he was sucked into another world.

He was in a metal warehouse that looked pretty old. It was rusty and it was falling apart.

Well he better fix it up. This is now his home.

After about a week he fixed enough to be livable. He got furniture from the ones he ate for food, however he hid the body which did not put him in the spotlight.

He then entered a high school, which was really pointless, for he was already in collage. The nearest collage was out of town so he decided against it though.

His life was good, today was his first school day. He left with his outfit on and was going through the gate. He then heard the girls and guys saying stuff.

" _Who's that"_

" _A new kid"_

" _He's cute"_

Kaneki said nothing, but walked to his next class.

He walked in as the teacher told him to.

Hi, my name is Kaneki Ken, nice to meet you all.

Kaneki see almost all the girls blush at his kindness and his silky voice.

In his class Issei Hyodo stood up.

"What type of girls do you like?"

Kaneki was not expecting this, so he went for the truth.

"I like them all, but I love girls that I can get to know not on looks or strength."I said with a huge smile.

Every girl blushed.

"so your every girls dream" Issei said sitting down mumbling.

"Yes and I hope we can all get along."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

Most of all the girls liked me as more than friends. Not that I minded but it was annoying.

It mainly started after I beat Issei for peeping on the kendo club in the changing rooms.

There is one thing that scared me , the president for the Occult Research Club, always stared at me and Issei.

It was suspicious to me but Issei did not actually liked the attention so he could ogle over her breasts.

He was in her club after all,so it was natural for her to look out for him.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Issei asked me a question I did not understand.

"If you could but it would have consequences,would you save a friend?"

I thought about the question then with confidence said,"Of course if I could save my friend, I absolutely would."

"Really,thanks for the honest answer."Issei said with determination in his eyes.

He then ran off towards a church. One of the only ones in the city.

Though I would tell no one I always thought of Issei as a friend so I ran after him.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Church~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I stood outside were the sounds of fighting could be heard.I walked in to see no one but a hidden staircase under the podium.I went into the passage that was hidden under I saw pissed me off and oddly made me was being beaten to death.

"Issei!"I eyes went to me.

"Wrong time,wrong place little one."A sadistic Priest who was punching Issei said.

"yeah, for who? That can be pondered."

He yelled back heading straight for kagune activated on its the priest rapidly.

"Now I'm hungry,so lets eat." All the priest looked at me in shock. I just cracked my finger and ran at them ready for a feast.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Warning the next part is gory**

Screaming and yells could be heard as Kaneki ripped priests doing so pigging out on pouring out of there wounds, Kaneki then licked the excess blood off his he did he walked towards Issei only to see him covering Asia's eyes.

"Please stop its dead,"he said in a daze.

"Well,well look at this mess, said a confused angel with raven wings.

She stood there with three others **(all from canon look it up)** who all seemed disgusted and angels the exception of the one who talked,she looked rather amused.

"Damn hes good,lets hire him."Everyone looked pale on the subject.

"More food?Oh not only that but your birds,I wonder if you taste like chicken."

"First off were fallen angels,and second ewwww."The only guy angel said.

"My names Raynare and this is..."

"No need to finish you will all be dead soon."Kaneki interrupted.

He then started by appearing behind the unlucky Raynare.

He whispered in her ear,"you look tasty."

Only a millisecond had passed and he bit into her.

 **OK guys this is my first Fan-fiction I hope you all enjoyed and an unexpected pairing is going to happen later so watch out for and other pairing are going to happen later.**


	2. My First Mate

**Hi everyone! This is my second chapter I hope you enjoy before I get in the story,I would like to tell you all that I update when I have time means no constant update. Now without further ado.  
**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Previously~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He whispered in her ear,"you look tasty."

Only a millisecond had passed and he bit into her.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kaneki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Warning Gory Baka**

"Ahhhhhh,"Raynare screamed.

"Oddly you taste like fish, hm I wonder why?"Kaneki said mockingly.

The three fallen yelled and tried to 's kagune had something to say about it pierced all three of them, making blood run down the ghouls kagune.

"Maybe its only her. Lets find out."Kaneki said curiously.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I wonder where he is,"said Rias Gremory.

"Master look here,"said Konoko,finding the hidden passage.

"Ahhhhh, a scream rang out all around Rias and here peerage.

"Hurry he could be in danger!"

They all ran down and from what they saw they wished they did and body parts were spread all around. The three fallen looked like they had just ran into a herd of elephants. With Kaneki standing over them kagune activated, he kept piercing them.

"What in Lucifer's name?"Rias said quietly to not be heard by the attacker.

She then saw Issei holding Asia and looked wild. She then figured he watched the whole thing, she sighed trying to figure a way out of this mess.

"Stop,"she turned to see Rias staring at him.

"What?"Kaneki said annoyed she stopped his meal.

What was unknown to them is Raynare was healing from just the bite wound she suffered.

"Issei help me,"Raynare in another form said.

Kaneki started to laugh loud then soft to a chuckle.

"You think switching forms to make Issei want to help you makes a difference?I will just kill him to."He bluffed, unknown to the helpless Raynare.

Rias was about to obliterate the fallen and Kaneki along with her for saying he would kill Issei. Kaneki stopped her before she could though.

"Fine Raynare I offer you a deal."Raynare's curiosity peeked.

"What deal?"

"If you become my body bag to keep my hunger in check you can live. If not Red her will kill you. Rias' body flinched at the name.

"And if I kill her?"

"You die by my torture like your friends here did."

Raynare thought for a minute.

"Would I be safe from devils?"

"Do you doubt me."

"Fine I accept your deal."

Rias did not like this but a glance from his one ghoul eye made here keep in line.

"Great, now red, Rias flinched,get rid of the bodies,I will be coming to your club later tomorrow send someone to pick me up."

She as if in instinct bowed and then wondered why she did it.

"Get Issei and Asia, were heading back."

"Raynare were leaving."

"Yes master."Raynare said.

Kaneki smiled his brightest smile which made Raynare blush."Call me Kaneki."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Warehouse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Raynare and Kaneki both walked in. To Raynare surprise it was quiet nice. Two sets of couches,lights,a king size bed,and a massive the walls and roof were clean and held bookshelves with a large array of books on it.

"Wow,"was all Raynare could say.

"Its not much but its home. Now time for the welcome home gift."He bit into her side.

"Oww,"she moaned.

"Now time for some fun."Kaneki smiled sadistically. Raynare blushed at the words.

 **Warning Lemons Ahead**

Kaneki through her on the bed,brushing his bloodied lips against her neck,he kissed then migrated left to her mouth and kissed her.

"Little rowdy ey?"She teased wanting him inside her.

He ripped her clothes off not that there was much anyway and started on his he was finished only his boxers were left showing his chiseled body and six pack. His hard cock started to look like it was going to rip out,she eased its pain by ripping the boxers off to show an 9 inch dick.

"Well aren't you blessed."She commented.

"Always been kinda lucky I guess,except with women."He said remembering his transformation.

"We can change that."

Kaneki then started to ram his dick into her. She then started to change showing her wings. Kaneki's kagune sprang out, as he kept on with brute. He decided to feed as well. Causing pain but Raynare could not feel it with the pleasure overwhelming everything. She came but Kaneki was not done.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 Hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Raynare was laying there after five hours of intense sex she finally slipped into unconsciousness.

Kaneki stayed awake but for only a couple of minutes to think about what he was going to say to Rias and what to do with could not stay her the entire day can she?

Kaneki finally had his answer. Raynare was going with him to school.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kaneki was up before Raynare,getting dressed for school.

What Raynare saw after waking up confused her.

"Whats up with the girls school uniform?"

"Well your coming to school so I can watch you."

With that Raynare got up and got dressed for before kissing and getting kissed by then complained that it was to tight around the apologized by saying it was all he could they were off.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 _"Who's that with the silent,white prince?"  
_

 _"What a skank with that bust."_

 _"Whoa she's hot."_

This was all Kaneki heard but as a way to show Raynare was his, he looked over and kissed the surprise of him and most of the student body she kissed back.

"Bye Raynare,"he said as the kiss ended.

"Bye Kaneki."She turned and went to the head office.

He went to his classroom and ignored all the whispering about him and Raynare.

"Hello class."The teacher said finally in the classroom."We have a new student,come in please."

"Hi my name is Raynare. Treat me well, and for all to know I'm dating someone so back off."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Kaneki Ken and Raynare Keno"an upper-class man said.

"Yesss,"said Kaneki in monotone state.

"Rias wants you in the club room."

It was Kiba from Rias' peerage.

"Okay."Kaneki said still monotone.

It all went to hell from there.

 **Thank you all for the support on this story.I hope this chapter is as good or better than the first one.**


	3. My second Mate

**Hi guys here is chapter 3 I do not own High School DxD or Tokyo Ghoul**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Previously~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was Kiba from Rias' peerage.

"Okay."Kaneki said still monotone.

It all went to hell from there.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kaneki, Issei, Kiba, and Raynare were all on their way to the old school building.

"Well isn't this nice,"Issei said trying to break the silence and thick atmosphere.

"Shut up Issei,"Kiba said angrily for his outburst.

"Okay."

"Were here, make your self at home,"Kiba said with gritted teeth.

It was obvious to both Kaneki and Raynare, he was mad at to them for what they did. It took a glance from Kaneki to stop, Raynare wanting to gut him. They then headed upstairs to the club-room. Knock Knock.

"Come in please."Said a person masked by the door.

We all walk in and we see three people already in the club. The one who talked which was Rias, the other was sitting on a couch eating candy whose name was Konoko. The only other one was someone I did not know was standing next to Rias. She seemed to watch very closely and anytime Kaneki's gaze hit her she blushed. Which she did not go unnoticed by Raynare.

"Welcome Kaneki."Rias said in distaste.

"Wow I feel so welcome here."Kaneki said in monotone, sending a chill up Rias' spine.

"Now to get to are you here?Its obvious your supernatural but what are you?"Rias asked many questions,but only a couple Kaneki actually listened to. He saw no reason to lie so he told it straight.

"Do you know Great Red?"Rias flinched."I guess you to put it simply he brought me here as a partner and wielder."

This left the room Red was a God,Lucifer,and Fallen king level creature was the most powerful creature in their only that but Kaneki claimed it chose HIM as his partner and wielder.

"Prove it then."Kiba said mockingly.

"How do I pull out his power Rias?"

Issei answered for her."Concentrate on your most powerful piece of your will it forward."

Kaneki concentrated on his then spoke aloud "Red come."Space seemed to warp around Kaneki to the fear of the peerage and fallen there.

"Why call me now partner."A familiar voice said.

Suddenly two gauntlets that looked like Issei's these were a darker shade of red and there was 4 orbs. 2 were blood red, while the other 2 were green and blue.(Colors of Volleys and Issei's orbs HINT HINT).

"Well if its to show off then lets show them something."Red's voice said coming from one of the gauntlets."Rias Gremory fire any power at us."

"Don't mind if I do."Rias said firing a huge ball of destruction.

Suddenly the gauntlets burst into action. **"Divide,Divide,Divide,Divide,Divide."** It was gone to the surprise of everyone.

Red spoke"It has 4 powers in it,Divine Dividing,Boosted Gear,Wish Granter,and Blood cuts power in gear multiply his power by 2,Wish Granter grants the power of any wish my partner can dream but it only lasts for about an hour based on his power level,and last but not least blood manipulation allows him to manipulate any blood around him including those inside basically makes him a god in your eyes."

All were in awe but he was not done.

"Also,"red continued."Kiba I believe your name was."Kiba flinched.

"Yes?"

"It can create the full weapon."Kiba's eyes went wide.

"Rias it can fix your little problem weather force or manipulation. Akeno it can let you see her then there is Konoko you can see your sister. Then there was one,Issei it can give you your harem."

No one could speak at the dragon except Issei's gauntlet.

"Aren't you giving him to much power?He has the world at his finger tip now."

"I just filled his body with the power it reaches its capacity at."

Suddenly the gauntlets disappeared.

"This is sudden but want to get some coffee."Kaneki said trying to lighten up the mood.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Coffee Shop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kaneki walked around the shop.

"7 vanilla bean frapachinos please."He said with a smile making the girl at the counter blush.

"Yes sir."

"Well now since you know my power what are you to do about me?"

"Well I want you to join my peerage."

"You would not have enough."Kaneki said."However I will join you as a partner."

Rias sat there wondering what she had to gain.

"Fine then me tomorrow at the club."

"Very well were leaving Raynare lets go."Kaneki demanded.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day At The Club~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 _Knock_ _Knock_

"Enter."

Kaneki walked in to see a blond just arrive from a magic circle.

"Hello Rias my beautiful wife."The blond prick said.

"Everyone this is Riser my betrothed."Obvious distaste coming from her mouth.

"Really this prick."Kaneki thought aloud.

"And who are you some one I can fry?"

Rias was about to warn him when Riser jumped at 's kagune sprang !Risers body was cut in half. He regenerated fast and tried again only before he ran he used magic to fire a fireball at appeared behind Riser though before he could even stabbed him over and over Riser's peerage showed up.

"What is going on here."said Riser's sister.

"Oh nothing just Riser getting his ass handed to him."Rias said mockingly.

Kaneki held Riser by a tentacle and said,"who is next."

"Drop him or I kill you by the name of the phoenix household."The sister said.

Kaneki laughed loud and then it softened to a chuckle.

"You stop me?Ha don't make me laugh."

She shot a fireball at him. He dissipated behind her,and knocked all of his peerage on the ground.

"I wonder how you taste?Lets find out."

He bit into her soft felt like the best orgasm to pain,the pain she never felt in her life made her Kaneki recede she hit the floor healing

"NOOOOO."Riser screamed rushing to his sister's side.

A red magic circle appeared to show 2 being Rias' brother.

"Well looks like we got here late."He said.

"I want revenge,"Riser screamed.

"OK how about a rating game."Rias' brother said.

"No,"said Kaneki,How about a regular game?"

"What did you have in mind?"The devil said.

"If I can survive 20 minutes of risers flames then If not then you make things simpler."

"I accept these terms."Riser said to the surprise of everyone there.

"Okay then what are the prizes?"

Kaneki spoke,"Whoever wins can ask for anything from the other including there life."

Everyone flinched at the coldness of the voice.

"Go to the baseball field please everyone."Kaneki said.

Everyone the walked to the baseball field to see a whole arena.

"Wish power activate."

This peeked the curiosity of all the devils.

 _'Wish power is that his ability?'_ thought all the devils besides Rias seemed to think this was a good probably could make their wish come all were inside the arena Kaneki stated it will only last 30 minutes so they have 10 minutes to get ready.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Alright begin,"shouted a voice.

A second had past yet Riser was already in the wall. The announcer said he was unconscious making Kaneki the winner.

"What are your demands?"

"Everyone's life here is mine."

This shocked everyone but the sly devils had a plan.

"Sorry but that cannot be done, But you can pick 2 people.

He pointed to Rias."She's mine."Rias blushed at the words he used.

"And the second person?"

He pointed to the now conscious sister of Riser."She's mine to."

The sister looked confused. He chose HER as a blushed at the chance to be closer to him.

"And just like that I'm gone."Rias' Brother said entering a red magic circle dispersing.

"Riser's sister meet me at the house and Rias I don't see you in that way and it would complicate businesses so enjoy life but you owe me.

Ravel spoke,"My name is Ravel not Riser's sister."

"Whatever meet me at the house."

He disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Okay"Ravel said to nothing.

She summons a magic circle."Bye brother."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Kaneki's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

What Ravel saw disturbed her. Kaneki getting served tea while biting a fallen angel.

"Well if isn't the other wife."Raynare said mockingly.

"Other WIFE what?"

"Well since you belong to Kaneki now you would naturally be his wife. Since I'm already dating him,your the second wife. Don't worry though,me and Kaneki talked about it and I accept you as his second."

"Kaneki how about giving her the welcome gift."

Kaneki accepted and started to take off his clothes.

 **Lemons Ahead**

Ravel's face was as bright as a tomato to see Kaneki's hard 8 inch slap around.

"This is what you have to please every night. Not only that but since he is a ghoul he will eat you it will not be to the point of death."Raynare said.

Kaneki grabbed her wrist and threw her on the king size bed. He ripped her clothes off he sucked on her already hard nipples. Getting ready to stick his hard cock in she spoke.

"Its my first time be gentle please."

Raynare spoke to try to help her take it more."Be calm and loosen up."She then waved at Kaneki signaling for the go ahead.

He then slowly slid into her pussy hitting here womb.

"Ahhhh,"she screamed from the cock hitting and hurting came out coated Kaneki's cock in a little blood.

"It's okay just give it a minute of thrusting and you will love it."Raynare commented.

Kaneki thrust rapidly not giving time for words though it was clear Ravel was starting to enjoy this Raynare got undressed ready to join jumped onto the bed.

"Quit hogging him pass him here."Raynare said in a whimpering voice.

Kaneki then switched from Ravel to Raynare.

"Yes,"Raynare screamed as the cock slid in.

Kaneki bit into Raynare's then let his kagune open up and it started to thrust into Ravel's pussy she came and filled Raynare's Pussy with cum moving to Ravel he switched let his cock then voyage into her throat. She enjoyed this and took came filling her mouth she swallowed it in then turned to Raynare.

"Raynare lets try something new."he thrust his cock into her ass.

"AHHHHH,"she yelled in pain and pleasure.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They all went to school after enrolling Ravel.

"Last night felt great Kaneki I am glad you chose me as a I'm also grateful to you for making me the second.

"Sure,"Kaneki said.

Now its off to school.

 **Well this was the end of another fun chapter to you enjoyed and more gore scenes will happen later on and Kaneki will gain more women to 's something to look forward to see stay tuned.**


	4. Sorry Guys

**Okay so this is an info only chapter and the last chapter. I have been thinking and I have decided to give my story away for adoption to the first who pm me. First reason, this was really just a test to see how people will like my style. The story lines I go with and how I write in a sense of grammar and punctuation. Not as in the choppy info. Second I never actually was intending to have this story blossom till the end. Honestly, it was great to see the feed back and for that I am grateful to the community. For, that I was going to continue but this story is hell so I'm trashing it.**

 **Peace Out From The Jester.**


End file.
